<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asgardian Valentine by aleysiasnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011821">Asgardian Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape'>aleysiasnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Surprises, Valentine's Day, unexpected discovery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:41:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor wanted to surprise Hermione with a Valentine he hope she would like.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Severus Snape, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sif/Lucius Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Love You to Death Bloody Valentine Fic Fest 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Asgardian Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/gifts">remarkable1</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for Love You To Death 21 Valentine's Fic Fest. I picked all the pairings in the story so I hope the recipient enjoys it! Many thanks to my beta! You know who you are!</p><p>Disclaimer: I don't own anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thor wanted to give Hermione the best Valentine Day present ever. He had visited Midgard and found several rare magical books that she might like to read. Along with Loki’s additional esoteric books on Asgardian magic. He was pleased that they were getting along so well that she brought her Potions Master and Lord Malfoy to meet with Loki and Lady Sif.</p><p>Thor left them to get to know one another at their mother’s suggestion. He made a point to visit Tony to research about Valentine’s Day.</p><p>“Valentine’s Day? They don’t have that on Asgard? And Hermione, Severus, Lucius went with you?” Tony was aghast that Thor didn’t invite him for the Valentine’s Festival in Asgard. But he presented the information he found on the laptop.</p><p>“Enjoy reading!” Tony laid a mug of beer for Thor to drink as he started reading the history.  </p><p>Thor’s eyes widened in horror as he read the ancient events. “This is unbelievable! And the Midgardians celebrate this holiday with love, flowers and shower each other with gifts?” he muttered as he studied St. Valentine's bloody history.</p><p>Tony came back to find Thor flabbergasted as he stared at the computer screen with his hand over his mouth.</p><p>“Thor are you alright? You seem ashen. Need more beer?” Tony asked curiously as he eyed the St. Valentine page.</p><p>“I wanted to do some research, but this compared to what Father has done to cover up takes the cake.”</p><p>“Well, Pepper did have a Valentine’s Day cake prepared, if you can handle it? Or can I carry it as you ride the bi-frost back to Asgard?”</p><p>Thor glanced at the Valentine’s Day cake. It was decorated with pink, red icing with a red heart in the middle.</p><p>“A cake to commemorate the bloody holiday?” Thor took a big gulp of beer as he stood up, grabbed Stormhammer, the books and looked upwards. “HEIMDALL, open the bi-frost!”</p><p>Tony grinned as he grabbed his sunglasses, holding onto the precious cake as he felt himself lift.</p><p>“Welcome to Asgard,” Heimdall spoke to Tony as he eyed the delicious-looking Midgardian cake.</p><p>Tony acknowledged Heimdall as he followed. Thor, was still dumbfounded by the historical version of Valentine’s Day.<br/>
“Cheer up Pointbreak. This cake should be delicious along with beer.” Tony hummed as he placed the cake on the table.</p><p>Thor sat down hard in the chair, dropped the gifts, grabbed the whole pitcher of beer and swallowed it in one gulp.</p><p>Tony shook his head, worried about his friend.</p><p>“Tony! This is a surprise! What’s wrong with Thor?” Hermione asked with her eyebrows furrowed. She saw her boyfriend looking shell shocked about something.</p><p>“Oh, he just read about the historical background of Valentine’s Day.” Tony grabbed some beer and started sipping on it.</p><p>Hermione went to Thor, wrapped her arms around him to console him. “It's ok. We don’t do that now in this century.  Thor. Can you hear me?” She gently turned his head to meet her, and Hermione kissed him warmly.</p><p>Loki and Severus arrived hearing the commotion and were concerned about what was going on.</p><p>“Tony, this is a surprise! What’s wrong with my brother?”</p><p>Tony turned around to see Loki’s arm wrapped around Severus’ waist. The two of them looked close, and he was missing Pepper.</p><p>“Where is Lucius?”</p><p>They heard sounds of laughter as Lucius and Sif walked in holding hands. Tony’s eyes widened in surprise.</p><p>“Well, it seems they hit it off.”</p><p>“Indeed.” Severus drawled amusedly to Tony.</p><p>They grabbed some beer unawares of the feelings Thor was trying to decipher. “Honey, dearest, we do not do that in this century,” Hermione repeated to Thor.  She wanted to do more research herself just to understand the bloody Valentine Day history.</p><p>“I wanted to prepare myself, to give us a special Valentine’s Day and to find out about that well…” Thor’s voice drifted off as he shuddered.</p><p>Loki handed him a beer looking solemn. “It's a traditional Migardian holiday, how bad could it be?”</p><p>“Trust me, brother, you don’t want to know!” Thor gulped the warm beer down.</p><p>Severus and Loki looked anxiously at each other. </p><p>“How about if we go to our rooms to relax before the feast?” Hermione suggested to Thor as she tried her best to get him out of the stupor.</p><p>“That sounds like a great idea! Severus, I can show you our potions collections. Well, my favorite potions.” Loki grinned as he led the dour potions master to his bed-chamber.</p><p>“That went well,” Sif was amazed at how well Loki was getting along with Severus.</p><p>“Shall we, my dear?” Lucius held his arm out to Sif. He felt comfortable around her and knew he was becoming attached. He didn’t want to leave her behind on Asgard.</p><p>“I would love to show you around Asgard some more. Perhaps a ride on my horse, Lucius?” Sif saw the worried look on his face. She didn’t want him to leave either.</p><p>“That would be lovely.” as they left Thor and Hermione alone.</p><p>“Well they are gone, is anyone going to show me to a room?” Tony asked as he sipped on some more beer.</p><p>“Of course! Thor, are you coming? There is a spare room across from us.” Hermione took Tony’s hand as they started leaving the room.</p><p>Thor came to his senses as he looked at the gifts and food on the table.  He got up to follow them as Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg arrived. “I thought the feast had started!” Volstagg exclaimed seeing the food splayed on the table.</p><p>“You’ll have to wait for a while longer. I need to find Hermione to give her gifts to her.” Thor clasped their arms as he went to find Hermione and Tony.</p><p>“Swordplay gentleman?” Volstagg asked the two.</p><p>“Swordplay.” They agreed and followed Volstagg out onto the grounds.</p><p>Hermione showed Tony his chamber, and he was in awe. “This is so awesome! And a huge bed!”</p><p>Hermione grinned as she whispered into his ear, “And just look who's on the bed!”</p><p>Tony looked quizzically at Hermione, then back at the bed seeing Pepper dressed in Asgardian clothes. “Hi, Tony! Happy Valentine’s Day!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>